pierrot
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Porque Makoto se sentía como un pierrot, con una máscara de sonrisas mientras por dentro estaba roto.


**Bueno aqui les dejo un one-shot basado en la canción de Senka Pierrot, que últimamente me recuerda mucho a Makoto solo espero que no acabe igual. En fin. Un besazo, Disfruten de la lectura. Espero sus reviews**

Aquel era el día del festival en la escuela Iwatobi, el útimo festibal que viviría antes de marchar a la universidad local a estudiar lo que fuera que le llamase la atención. Todo estaba lleno de puesto de radiantes colores y hasta las risas llegaban hasta la azotea donde él estaba, trató de sonreir pero no podía, la sonrisa que usualmente tenía en los labios senegaba a salir, ¿tendría algo que ver con su roto corazón? era lo más probable. Si, aquel día en el que debería estar feliz, Makoto Tachibana, capitan del equipo de natación, estaba demasiado triste. Vestido como un pierrot, con la máscara de eterna sonrisa con un diemante verde bajo el ojo derecho, Makoto admiraba el festival, con semblante serio.

LLevaba varios días sintiendose así, varios días en los que su corazón no había aguantado más tanto dolor y ni las sonrisas le salían, suerte que esa semana se la había pasado con la máscara de pierrot puesta, entrenando para el espectáculo que debía dar para animar a los más pequeños. Rió con amargura, ¿cómo iba a animar a unos niños cuando no tenía animos él para nada, ni siquera para él mismo? ¿como iba a hacerles sonreir si la sonrisa no llegaba a él? ¿si tenía el corazón lo suficientemente destrozado como para evitar ser feliz durtante una buena temporada?, porque era cierto, Makoto Tachibana tenía el corazón roto en esos momentos y todo a causa del que era su mejor amigo y para que negarlo a esas alturas, su amor no correspondido, Haruka Nanase.

Escuchó la puerta de la azotea abrirse y no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quien era, esos pasos calmos y el silencio que los acompañaba, además de ese característico olor a mar, eran los indicadores de que el dueño de su maltrecho corazón estaba tras él. Incapaz de encontrar su sonrisa tomó la máscara y se la puso.

-¿Ya es hora de actuar Haru-chan?-preguntó girándose a verle, verde y azul chocaron y Nanase suspiró.

-Deja el chan, y si ya es hora-respindió a la pregutna del mayor.

-Esta bien, pues voy para abajo.

Makoto empezó a andar, pasando por el lado de Haruka, sin embargo no pudo avanzar mucho más, una mano se cerró en torno a su brazó, la mano de Haruka le sostenía para que no se fuera.

-Makoto, ¿estas bien?- el de ojos verdes tembló incapaz de girarse y encarar esos ojos azules oceánicos.

-Lo estoy Haru-dijo con la voz más calma y menos rota que pudo encontrar- ¿porque lo dices?

-Te noto raro.-Haruka trató de girarle para mirale a la cara, pero Makoto se zafó del agarre.

-Estoy bien Haru-chan, de verdad, no te preocupes por mi- _no seas tan amable cuando no sientes nada por mi, cuando estas saliendo con esa chica de la clase de al lado. _- será mejor que me de prisa o los niños se pondran a llorar.

Y casi hasta salió corriendo dejando a Haruka, que vestía como un maestro de ceremonias con smoking y sombrero de copa, plantado, con los ojos llenos de dolor viendo el lugar por el que había desaparecido el pierrot de la clase de tercero.

el show dio comienzo, Haruka, dado como maestro de ceremonias por su apariencia, no por su entusiasmo, presentaba los números del resto de su clase, el antepenúltimo era Makoto, haciendo un espectáculo de malabares para los pequeños, desde una esquina del escenario Haruka le miraba, entre el público sus amigos, Nagisa, Rei, Gou y los chicos de Samezuka disfurtaban del espectáculo, todos miraban maravillados al payaso que se subía en un monociclo para seguir con sus malabares, pero no todos tenían la intención de dejar que el espectáculo se desarrollara en paz.

-Te apuesto a que puedo hacer llorar a ese payaso-dijo uno de los niños que veía el espectáculo a otro.

-No lo creo los pierrots siempre sonrien.

-Ya verás, si no lo logro me darás tu bocadillo durante una semana.

-Esta bien.

Makoto seguía haciendo su espectáculo, disfurtaba de las risas de los niños, de sus sonrisas, de los gritos de Nagisa y Rei apoyándolo, y para que negarlo, de la vista de Haruka en él, siendo su centro de atención lo que siempre había querido. Ser todo para Haruka, puesto que el chico del estilo libre ya lo era todo para él. Entonces fue cuando lo notó, un golpe, algo duro impactando contra su cabeza, en la sien, haciendole caer al suelo con un golpe sordo, le dolía mucho, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, al lugar del golpe y vio que sangraba, y mientras sus amigos se lanzaban a por los que habían tirado la piedra, Haruka corrió hacia él preocupado, a su lado estaba el objeto que le había golpeado, una piedra bastante grande. Escuchó entonces el llanto de un niño, se levantó apartando a Nanase con cuidado, manchando el smokin con sangre.

-Makoto, no deberias moverte- pero el chico no le escuchaba, se encaminaba hacia aquel niño que en brazos de su madre lloraba, se quitó los guantes llenos de sangre y los tiró al suelo.

Se paró frente al niño y se señaló el gorró, donde por arte de magia, donde estaba la sangre que caía por la máscara surgieron un par de flores que hicieron al niño sonreir de nuevo, como pierrot, Makoto no podía dejar que nadie estuviera triste, y menos por él, Makoto era así, él no importba mientras los demás estuvieran bien.

Fue llevado a la enfermería por Haruka donde la enfermera le curó la brecha de la cabeza y le recomendó descansar hasta la tarde, donde Makoto volvería a actuar cantando una cancion frente a todo el mundo. La enferemera se marchó cuando Makoto se recostó, Haruka permaneció sentado en una de las sillas a su lado.

-Deberías irte Haru-chan, el espectáculo.

-Amakata-sensei se encarga-fue la única respuesta, estaba claro que no se movería de ahí.

Makoto suspiró, si Haruka era algo eso era terco, muy terco, sabía ya que no le movería de allí hasta que él no saliera por la puerta, y aunque eso le preocupaba porque ya no llevaba su máscara de pierrot, le agradaba, Haruka había dejado todo para ir a su lado.

-Makoto, ¿en serio estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, ya no duele

-No me refiero a la herida.-cortó Haru y Makoto guardó silencio- estas muy raro últimamente.

-No estoy...

-¡No me mientas!, tu estas mintiendo y eso -Haruka agachó la mirada y paretó los puños, estrujando la tela del pantalón entre sus manos- me pone triste.

-Yo no he dicho una sola mentira-dijo con una leve sonrisa y con esas palabras Haruka dejó escapar una lágrima que dejó desconcertado a Makoto-¿Haru-chan?

-eres un idiota, ¡un idiota!-gritó levantandose de la silla con tanto ímpetu que esta cayó al suelo con gran estrépito- ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me preocupas? ¿no te das cuenta de nada?

-¿de que debería darme cuenta Haru?, la verdad, siento, que desde hace tiempo, nuestra relación ya no es la misma -Makoto se sentó en la cama mirando hacia abajo, dolía decir eso- siento que dentro de poco, tu y yo tendremos que tomar caminos distintos, ya no...podremos estar juntos.

-¿piensas dejarme? -masculló como pudo Nanase, sentía que se le había secado la boca. -¿alejarme de tu lado?

-Serás tu el que siga a Rin a las competiciones, no yo, yo seré el que se quede aquí, esperando por algo que no llegará- dolía, dolía demasiado, porque no solo era esa chica que había visto besando a Haruka, tambien estaba Rin, el pelirrojo que desde que entro en sus vidas alejaba a Haruka cada vez más de su lado, de aquel de quien tenía más celos.

-¿algo que no...

-me gustas Haru-dijo casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que le otro le escuchase- ya se que llego tarde para decirlo, pero tu me...-no pudo continuar, una presion suavecita estaba sobre sus labios impidiendole hablar, Haruka le había besado, un beso parco, solo poniendo sus labios sobre los del otro, un beso de apenas unos segundos, pero lo suficiente como para dejar a Makoto fuera de combate.

-Tu a mi tambien Makoto-fue lo único que dijo Haruka haciendo que la sonrisa de Makoto volviera y con energías renovadas, antes de que el de ojos olivas le tomase de la mano y lo tumbase con él en la cama de la enfermería para encargarse de remarcar ese tiempo perdido por sus miedos.

Sin embargo no era el único que estaba en esa habitación, alguien observaba la escena con el odio inscrito en su mirada, y mientras los ahora novios se comían a besos celebrando por fin ese paso que habían logrado dar juntos, en aquella mente malévola se desarrollaba un plan.

La noche llegó y con ella el fin del festival, solo faltaba la actuación de Makoto para que todo terminara y pudieran ir a ver los fuegos artificiales juntos, la máscara de pierrot había sido olvidada en la mesita de enfermería cuando ambos salieron para que Makoto se preparaba, el traje de pierrot estaba en la clase ya guardado en su mochila y ahora vestñia unos pantalones de cuero algo ajustados, y una camiseta que marcaba sus múculos, Gou casi se desmaya cuando le vio llegar, casi pasando por alto el hecho de que venía de la mano de Haruka.

-¿por fin se lo dijiste?-inquirió Rin al verlos llegar.

-En realidad me lo dijo él- admitió Haruka haciendo a Rin bufar y apretar los dientes, Makoto iba a preguntar porque se ponía así cuando la respuesta llegó de manos de YAmazaki Sousuke.

-Paga Rin

-Eres un capullo Sousuke.-dijo sacando el monedero y extendiendo unos billetes hacia el segundo más alto del grupo dejando a la pareja recien inaugurada a cuadros.

-¿Habéis apostado? -inquirió Nagisa

-Rin sempai decía que seria Nanase-san quien se declararía a Tachibana-san, y Yamazaki-sempai decía que sería Tachibana-san el que se declarase-explicó Nitori mientras se acercaba a Rin.- eso me recuerda sempai, que me debe lo mio.

-¿¡Eh, tu tambien Ai-chan?!-sorprendido se quedó Nagisa cuando el pequeño de ojos azules cielo asintió.

-Siempre confie en Tachibana-san

-Chicos, me alegra que ganene dinero, pero la próxima vez no lo hagan apostando y menos contra Rin y sobretodo si es sobre nosotros-riño Makoto casi con dulzura, ahi estaba MamaMakoto de nuevo, el angel caído del cielo, la caballa en el frigorífico de Nanase.

-Tachibana-llamó uno de los compañeros de clase que venía corriendo- te toca

-Ya voy-se giró a ver a Nanase y le dio un pequeño beso- animame- y de sus ojos recibió un "siempre"

Makoto subió al escenario, estaba nervioso, estar ante tanta gente siempre le causaba eso, salvo cuando había agua de por medio la cual se convertía en su principal problema, dejando a la multitud que lo miraba en un quinto plano por lo menos. Sonrió a la gente que ya esperaba, tomando una guitarra, la canción que había estado ensayando, a su lado estaba la delegada de clase que apenas le miraba, algo que le extrañó mucho puesto que la chica era siempre amable y delicada con él. Se encogió de hombros y empezó la canción.

_"Está bien, está bien. no soy más que una persona bromista." _

_un pierrot sin nombre de un pequeño circo. _

_como una pequeña luna redonda _

_mantengo el equilibrio encima de esta bola _

_a veces hago un fallo adrede _

_y obtener risas es mi trabajo _

_te encontré llorando entre la audiencia _

_no pongas una cara tan triste _

_note esas lagrimas que incluso tu padre y tu madre no notaron _

_tengo que limpiarlas de tu cara _

La voz de Makoto era pura magia, esa canción era la que habían elegido para representar a su clase que durente el festival había actuado como si fueran un circo, luego la idea era que Makoto cambiara de estilo y cantase una más movida llamada Rage On, pero lo mejor era primer emocionar. Haruka le miraba y notaba la mirada de Makoto en él, pensando que en realidad Makoto parecía un poco el pierrot de aquella canción, siempre sonriendo, tratando de ayudar a los demás, anteponiéndolos a su propio bienestar, haciendo todo lo posible para no ser una molestia.

está bien, está bien. no duele no escuece tanto

mientras tu sonrías"

esta bien, esta bien

caer torpemente al suelo. soy un pierrot equilibrista de un pequeño circo.

la chica que no paraba de llorar me dijo: "tu mentira me entristece"

"no he dicho ni una sola mentira"

cuando le dije eso, ella empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Ese dialogo se parecía al que habían tenido en la enfermería antes de que su vida cambiara, el dialogo de un inicio que sería el dialogo de un final, la delegada se giró hacia Makoto, en una de sus manos el microfono, mientras cantaba el coro, Makoto se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa, y ella sacó lo que llevaba en la otra mano.

-Perdoname Tachibana-kun-pidió antes de clavar el cuchillo en el pecho de Makoto que solo pudo mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos mientras caía al suelo- pero si no eres mío no eres de nadie.-y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de clavarse ella misma el cuchillo en la yugular.

-¡Makoto!-gritó Haruka corriendo hacia donde estaba su chico, tirado en el suelo sangrando por la herida del pecho, poniendo sus manos sobre esta en un intento de taponar la herida, notaba la garganta arder, y los ojos escocerle, iba a llorar, lo sabía, lo sabía porque veía como Makoto se desangraba en sus brazos- resiste, no te mueras, no me dejes.

-Haru...ka-lo llamó Makoto alzando su mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico y limpiar sus lágrimas- no llores, tod...o va a -tosió sangre, le costaba hablar y mantenerse despierto- estar bien.

-No hables, no te duermas, venga Makoto. -Haruka veía como su mundo se destrozaba, como la luz que lo iluminaba se apagaba dejando paso a la completa oscuridad.

-Haru...te amo. -esas fueron sus úlimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer su mano al suelo de madera que conformaba el escenario.

-¡Makoto!-gritó con profunda agonía, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, abrazando el cuerpo inherte de su amado, ante la mirada de aquellos a los que llamaba amigos-¡Makoto!

Su mundo se había apagado, ya no merecía la pena nada, desde ese día en que el mundo perdió a Makoto Tachibana, Haruka Nanase no volvió a ser el mismo, no nadaba, no comía y apenas si dormía, para que nadar si cuando saliera del agua Makoto no estaría ahí esperandole, tendiéndole la mano para salir de aquel líquido que le obsesionaba, ¿para que comer si cuando hacía caballa Makoto no aparecía por la puerta de la cocina para reñirle porque no llegarían al colegio a tiempo? ¿para que dormir si lo único que haría sería recordar el momento en el que lo perdio?. Ahora el pierrot era Haruka Nanase, pero no un pierrot de máscara de sonrisa, sino uno de cara seria y mirada perdida, un pierrot que una noche de verano, sin poder aguantar ni un minuto más el dolor se ahogó en la bañera.

-Aquí Haru-chan-dijo esa voz que tanto conocía, la mano morena se extendía ante él esperando a que la tomara. No pudo evitar sonreir con verdadera alegría, un sonrisa solo dedicada a él.

-Deja el chan...Makoto.

_"mira, el pierrot mentiroso esta desapareciendo"_


End file.
